When Rain Turns Red
by Lilywonders
Summary: Mike gets stuck in the office when a huge thunderstorm occurs. The thunder brings back terrible memories and it's up to Harvey to help Mike. First story, sucky start. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi~ So this is my first ever real fanfiction and it's for my new obsession, Suits. So far, I'm thinking that this will be 2-3 chapters depending on how things flow. I hope you guys like it and please R&R, because I will love you forever. :3_

The day started out normla. Mike woke up to his alarm clock and biked himself to the office while scarfing down a granola bar. Just as he was settling into his desk, Harvey plopped a huge pile of files to get done. He was told, "Have them finished by tomorrow or you're fired."

Mike worked steadily on the files, but as lunchtime came around, so did Louis. He was handed _another_ pile of files to finish. Deciding against a lunch-break, he plugged the headphones into his ears and concentrated on his work.

Gradually, Mike noticed the office getting darker as the lights on the Associates' desks turned off one by one. Mike bobbed his head as he neared the end of the pile. He could tell that he'd been working for hours considering the stiff muscles in his hands.

Finished. Finally he was done. Mike checked the time on his phone and sighed as it read "2:54 AM". At least he didn't have to pull an all-nighter, he'd be able to get at least a few hours' sleep after this. Good thing he'd worked through his lunch, or else he'd have gotten no sleep at all. It wouldn't be the first time he'd pulled an all-nighter in an attempt to finish both Harvey's and Louis' work.

Headphones still in his ears, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the satisfying crack of his joints. Mike pulled the headphones out of his ears just as something flickered in his peripheral vision.

Mike tensed. No, it couldn't be that. Of course not, definitely not. It was just one of those old florescent lights flickering. That's it. It most definitely was not-

Thunder rolled loudly through the floor and Mike froze. Shit. This could not be happening. This was _not _happening. Why did it have to happen now? Why here? Why couldn't it have been in his apartment where he could have peacefully hid, errm, went under his covers and been alone.

He couldn't go home, not now. Especially not in this weather. He could just-

Mike flinched as another crack of lightning illuminated the floor.

He would find a nice, safe place to snooze in for a few hours. Under his desk seemed like a good idea. Mike quickly opened the bottom drawer in his desk and pulled out a spare pillow that he kept in the office for all-nighters.

Mike shuffled stiffly under the desk with the pillow tucked between his arms. He put his headphones back in. No way was he going to be able to sleep. He turned the music up all the way in an attempt to block out the sounds of the storm.

He couldn't relax.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I've gotten so many follows just for the little bit I posted. Thank you so much for the great reviews. You've definitely encouraged me to get to writing the next chapter, so I hope you guys like it~

I've tried to make it much longer than my last chapter, so hope you enjoy it. :3

Disclaimer: Suits is not, nor will ever be, mine. ;_;

Unbeta'd. ^^;

Harvey breathed deeply at the tranquil place that was his office. Sometimes, days like these happened where he preferred his office over his apartment. He sipped lightly at the scotch in his hand. He'd hidden a bottle of it away in his office so that the stressful life of a lawyer never got the better of him.

Harvey flipped through the files in his hands as he listened to the interesting mixture of the soft blues, and the unwavering crack of thunder. Thunder had never scared him as a child, he'd been more afraid of physical things that could've hurt him, like a knife.

But thunder? No. In fact, it had always entranced him. The way that it light up the sky while resounding strongly. In some ways, Harvey compared himself to thunder, it was strong, unwavering to any who wished to stop it, and feared by many.

He really did enjoy times like this. Where he could relax in his office with the knowledge that no one, even the associates, where in the office. Where nothing moved except for him, and the outside world.

He drank from his scotch, finishing it off, as he completed the file he'd been working on.

Now was the time to get going home, he'd be able to get to the office later if he slept in anyway, being Senior Partner, along with just being Harvey Spector of course.

What time was it anyway? Harvey checked the pocket watch he'd tucked inside of his breast pocket earlier.

_3:10 AM._

Well, he wouldn't be able to call Ray at this time of the morning. Harvey shrugged to himself, he'd be able to catch a fairly decent cab in this part of the city, even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Harvey breathed deeply again, not quite at the yawning stage. He definitely wouldn't have any trouble getting to sleep. Harvey smiled lightly as lightning flashed, and lit up the floor beyond his office, where the associates worked.

Speaking of associates, Mike better have finished the files he'd given him this morning. Rather, yesterday, as it was now the following day.

Of course he didn't really have any doubts about his Associate. Mike, while generally living up to his "Puppy" image by his excited and a bit messy appearance, usually delivered when needed. Especially on important cases such as this one.

Harvey gathered up his belongings and headed out of his office, eager to get in and out of the rain as quickly as possible. Even if he did like thunder, he wasn't too keen on destroying his thousand dollar-suit because of the rain that was pouring outside.

As Harvey walked through the floor to get to elevator, something caught his attention.

A dim light originated from somewhere in the desks. Maybe someone left their light on before they'd left. But no, none of the lights were turned on, most of the light coming from the large windows.

Harvey walked cautiously over to where he thought the light was coming from. It seemed to be coming from somewhere near where Mike's desk was.

As he moved closer, he realized that it was coming fromMike's desk, no, _under_ his desk.

What would be glowing under his desk? Knowing Mike, he'd probably dropped his phone under it and forgotten about it.

But he couldn't be sure, it was still too dim in the space to truly see.

**_CRACK!_**

Another flash of lighting ripped through the sky and lit up the office. In that instance, he could see clearly for a moment. And what he saw was confusing him, for he couldn't have really seen his associate.

He'd seen Mike huddled underneath his desk like a child, eyes closed tightly, and entire body tense.

Surely he'd seen wrong. It just didn't make sense.

But his denials were tossed to the wind as he heard one of the most pathetic sounds he's heard in a while. A whimper reached his alert ears and he breathed in quickly.

Mike really was there.

Mike screwed his eyes shut at the flashes of lighting. But he could still see it. He could still hear it, even over his music.

This was horrible. He was trying, he really was. But nothing could stop the images flooding into his head at every crack of the thunder. Not even Mike.

At yet another rumbling, Mike curled even more into the fetal position. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his mouth as his mind took him back to that terrible night.

Mike was sitting in the backseat of the car, watching as the raindrops slid into each other on the window. He was trying to ignore the arguing that was happening up front.

It always happened like this. Whenever they'd go somewhere together in the car, his father would take the driver's seat while complaining of his back.

His mother would, of course, take the passengers seat, and then hand him a book to read on the car ride.

Less than five minutes onto the rode, they'd find something to argue about. Whether it was directions to the destination, the nearest gas station, or even the weather. They could literally argue about anything.

Normally, Mike would be reading his book by now, effectively ignoring his parents. But the book his mother had picked out just happened to be one he'd read already, and committed to memory. It seemed pointless now, to read it again.

So he was stuck in the backseat, with nothing to do but listen to his parents and watch the rain get heavier outside of the car.

He couldn't have prepared for what happened next.

His parents, still arguing, drove through the green light of Main St.

Everything happened quickly. The driver in the black Sedan ran through the red light, not paying attention to his surroundings at all.

He crashed into them, causing the car to spin and topple over to its side at it crashed heavily into a pole.

Mike opened his eyes to the sound of thunder coming in from the broken windows of the car. He must've been knocked out for a few moments after impact.

Rain was now heavier than before, and he was drenched in seconds. He called out.

Where was his parents? Where they alright?

A flash of light illuminated the car, and what he saw terrified him.

He'd seen his father's body, still in the driver's seat. But that wasn't the terrifying part. His neck had been turned almost all the way around, and he was bleeding out of all of his orifices. But what really scared him was his eyes. The eyes, normally so alive, stared back at him, unseeing. He was almost zombie-like in appearance.

Mike knew he was gone, intellectually. But really, he couldn't be. Who else was there to take care of him. Who else was going to attempt to get him to enjoy watching football, while he really wanted to read?

His hands were shaking. He couldn't stop it. Every time the lightning came, he could see more and more of the damage. His own arm was broken. His mother had the same look of dead-ness in her eyes. Rain poured in, chilling him to the bone.

He could hear voices, but not really. He couldn't make out any individual voices. They all mixed together, and in his current state, it sounded just like his father's voice, calling to him.

"Dad! Dad, where are you! Why can I hear you, but your neck is so twisted." Mike shivered out, trying to reach out to where he'd heard the voice.

"Mike. Mike!" There it was. Where was his father? Why couldn't he see him? Where was he?

He jerked clumsily, frantic in his search to find his father.

"_**MIKE!**_"

Mike returned to the present at the sound of the shout. Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes wide in shock.

It was Harvey.

A/N: Gosh guys, I'm so sorry to leave you guys off at such a cliffhanger, but it had to be done. ^^; Sorry for any mistakes, I've literally just written this at 2 AM. XD Pleaaaaaase R&R because it definitely gets me to write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N: Gosh, I am soooo very sorry for the delay on the chapter. I kept rethinking about how Harvey wanted to react. Plus, school work kept getting in the way. _**

**_Also, I absolutely love you guys! I can't believe how many follows I've gotten. You guys are the best, and you definitely help me write quicker._**

**_And another thing, I'm asking you, would you guys like for Mike and Harvey to have a slash relationship, or more brother/friend relationship. Please put your opinion in your reviews. :D_**

_SUITS_

__Harvey's mind was racing.

What was he going to do about this. Obviously Mike hadn't noticed him yet.

Was he having an attack of some kind? But why would he be huddled under the desk? He'd put himself there, that much was obvious from the forgotten blanket and pillow.

He looked...scared? Freaked, upset, tense. All of these words fit, but something else was there. He couldn't tell.

Harvey knew a thing or two about psychology. He'd taken a class in college, as he figured there'd be a need for it in the lawyer business. He'd be able to get into the minds of clients and competitors alike. This was one of the reasons he was good at what he did. He was able to observe and manipulate the feelings of those around him, and react accordingly. It was empowering, knowing you could understand how and why people did things the way they do.

Mike seemed to be having a flashback of some kind, or nightmare perhaps.

No, not nightmare. Although Mike wasn't aware of his surroundings, he was definitely awake. A living nightmare.

Harvey thought back to what he'd learned about people during nightmares. Shouldn't you not wake them up? No wait, that was sleep-walking. Fuck.

Damn, this was really shaking him up. He's never this disoriented. What should he do? What _can _he do? Dammit.

Was that music? His eyes focused on the mp3-player that laid next to Mike. That must've been the light coming from under the next.

And it was loud, he could hear the rapid beats clearly from here.

Wait, loud music? Didn't he read about something like that? Using loud music to...ground yourself? Yes, that it.

He remembered reading about using loud, jarring music in order to stay with the 'real world'.

But wait, that was for PTSD. Was Mike really having a flashback? How would he know?

"Dad. Dad! DAD!" Mike yelled out suddenly, causing Harvey to jump slightly.

Fuck. Didn't Mike say his parents were in a car accident? Dammit.

He was definitely having a flashback. Harvey couldn't think of anything else to do. He tried to get Mike's attention.

"Mike...Mike!' He started getting louder, not sure of the consequences of touching him would do. He didn't know exactly what happened, and it was best to be cautious.

"**_MIKE!_**"

He'd finally gotten through, Mike's eyes shot open, wide, confused, and still a bit terrified. Harvey recoiled slightly, unnerved by the raw emotions in his eyes.

_SUITS_

__Mike took in a shaky breath. He was in the office. He was here, not in the car. He could feel the cool metal of the desk, and the carpet underneath him. The smell of paper and ink infiltrated his nose, and he was again reminded he wasn't in the car, he was in the office.

Yes, he was in the office, with HARVEY STARING RIGHT AT HIM!

Shit, shit shit. Why did it happen here? Why couldn't he have gone home before it happened?

_**CRACK!**_

Mike screwed his eyes shut again, pushing away the images of blood and gore.

Oh yeah, that's why. At just the sound of thunder he deteriorated until he couldn't do anything but cower in the nearest corner, or in this case, desk.

God! He is such a wimp. He can't just get over it. It's been _years_ since it's happened.

Mike opened his eyes again, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks.

Harvey was still here. And he was looking at him with something indescribable in his eyes.

It hit him. He was sitting here, bawling his eyes out under his desk at 3 something in the morning. And of all people to find him, it had to be Harvey.

He was just so weak. His boss had wake him up out of a stupid...thing, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I..." Mike croaked out, throat sore from the earlier yelling section.

"A-Are you alright?" Harvey asked, regretting it immediately. Of course he wasn't alright! He just had a flashback to probably one of the most terrifying moments in his life, and he asked if he was 'alright'? Stupid.

And the noticeable stutter was definitely not because he was probably way in over his head right now.

And fuck. With Mike's memory, anything that was that bad must be even intensified. He could remember every single little detail of what happened.

It horrified him, something that was so bad that he had flashbacks to it, and he could remember everything about it. That must be the worse thing in the world.

"Harvey..." Mike said, his throat clearer. Damn, what was he going to say to that? Oh yeah, he was alright, this is just a practice exercise for something. Yeah, that's it, of course. He opened his mouth to say so, and...

**_CRACK!_**

**__**Another boom of thunder resounded in his ears and he honestly couldn't help what happened next.

Mike jumped, quicker than what should be possible, out from under the desk and right into Harvey. No thoughts crossed his mind except the mindless fear that it brought. He shivered , not sure if it was from the cold or the fear.

This was madness.

**_A.N: OMG, that took way more than I thought it would. _**

**_I'd like to point out that I personally have no professional psychology learning, but I've read up about PTSD some, and the rest comes from my own thoughts about it. ^^;_**

**_Also, for those who don't know, PTSD stands for "Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder"._**

**_Now pleeeeease review! Those reviews definitely help me write quicker and I absolutely love reading the comments you guys have! :D_**


End file.
